greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Charlotte King/Gallery
Promotional Photos Season 1 CharlotteKingS1-1.jpg CharlotteKingS1-2.jpg CharlotteKingS1-3.jpg CharlotteKingS1-4.jpg CharlotteKingS1-5.jpg CharlotteKingS1-6.jpg CharlotteKingS1-7.jpg Season 2 CharlotteKingS2-1.jpg CharlotteKingS2-2.jpg CharlotteKingS2-3.jpg CharlotteKingS2-4.jpg CharlotteKingS2-5.jpg CharlotteKingS2-6.jpg CharlotteKingS2-7.jpg CharlotteKingS2-8.jpg CharlotteKingS2-9.jpg CharlotteKingS2-10.jpg Season 3 CharlotteKingS3.jpg CharlotteKingS3-2.jpg CharlotteKingS3-3.jpg CharlotteKingS3-4.jpg CharlotteKingS3-5.jpg CharlotteKingS3-6.jpg CharlotteKingS3-7.jpg CharlotteKingS3-8.jpg CharlotteKingS3-9.jpg CharlotteKingS3-10.jpg CharlotteKingS3-11.jpg CharlotteKingS3-12.jpg Season 4 CharlotteKingS4-1.jpg CharlotteKingS4-2.jpg CharlotteKingS4-3.jpg CharlotteKingS4-4.jpg CharlotteKingS4-5.jpg CharlotteKingS4-6.jpg CharlotteKingS4-7.jpg CharlotteKingS4-8.jpg CharlotteKingS4-9.jpg CharlotteKingS4-10.jpg Season 5 CharlotteKingS5-1.jpg CharlotteKingS5-2.jpg CharlotteKingS5-3.jpg CharlotteKingS5-4.jpg CharlotteKingS5-5.jpg CharlotteKingS5-6.jpg CharlotteKingS5-7.jpg Season 6 PPS6CharlotteKing.jpg PPS6CharlotteKing2.jpg Screencaps PP101CharlotteKing.png|In Which We Meet Addison, a Nice Girl From Somewhere Else PP102CharlotteKing.png|In Which Sam Receives an Unexpected Visitor PP103CharlotteKing.png|In Which Addison Finds the Magic PP104CharlotteKing.png|In Which Addison Has a Very Casual Get Together PP105CharlotteKing.png|In Which Addison Finds a Showerhead PP106CharlotteKing.png|In Which Charlotte Goes Down the Rabbit Hole PP108CharlotteKing.png|In Which Cooper Finds a Port in His Storm PP109CharlotteKing.png|In Which Dell Finds His Fight PP201CharlotteKing.png|A Family Thing PP202CharlotteKing.png|Equal and Opposite PP203CharlotteKing.png|Nothing to Talk About PP204CharlotteKing.png|Past Tense PP205CharlotteKing.png|Let It Go PP206CharlotteKing.png|Serving Two Masters PP207CharlotteKing.png|Tempting Faith PP208CharlotteKing.png|Crime and Punishment PP209CharlotteKing.png|Know When to Fold PP210CharlotteKing.png|Worlds Apart PP211CharlotteKing.png|Contamination PP212CharlotteKing.png|Homeward Bound PP213CharlotteKing.png|Nothing to Fear PP214CharlotteKing.png|Second Chances PP215CharlotteKing.png|Acceptance PP216CharlotteKing.png|Ex-Life PP217CharlotteKing.png|Wait and See PP218CharlotteKing.png|Finishing PP219CharlotteKing.png|What Women Want PP220CharlotteKing.png|Do the Right Thing PP221CharlotteKing.png|What You Do for Love PP222CharlotteKing.png|Yours, Mine & Ours PP301CharlotteKing.png|A Death in the Family PP302CharlotteKing.png|The Way We Were PP303CharlotteKing.png|Right Here, Right Now PP304CharlotteKing.png|Pushing the Limits PP305CharlotteKing.png|Strange Bedfellows PP306CharlotteKing.png|Slip Slidin' Away PP307CharlotteKing.png|The Hard Part PP308CharlotteKing.png|Sins of the Father PP309CharlotteKing.png|The Parent Trap PP310CharlotteKing.png|Blowups PP311CharlotteKing.png|Another Second Chance PP312CharlotteKing.png|Best Laid Plans PP313CharlotteKing.png|Shotgun PP314CharlotteKing.png|Love Bites PP315CharlotteKing.png|'Til Death Do Us Part PP316CharlotteKing.png|Fear of Flying PP317CharlotteKing.png|Triangles PP318CharlotteKing.png|Pulling the Plug PP319CharlotteKing.png|Eyes Wide Open PP320CharlotteKing.png|Second Choices PP321CharlotteKing.png|War PP322CharlotteKing.png|In the Name of Love PP323CharlotteKing.png|The End of a Beautiful Friendship PP4x01CharlotteKing.png|Take Two PP4x02CharlotteKing.png|Short Cuts PP4x03CharlotteKing.png|Playing God PP4x04CharlotteKing.png|A Better Place to Be PP4x05CharlotteKing.png|In or Out PP4x06CharlotteKing.png|All in the Family PP4x07CharlotteKing.png|Did You Hear What Happened to Charlotte King? PP4x08CharlotteKing.png|What Happens Next PP4x09CharlotteKing.png|Can't Find My Way Back Home PP4x10CharlotteKing.png|Just Lose It PP4x11CharlotteKing.png|If You Don't Know Me By Now PP4x12CharlotteKing.png|Heaven Can Wait PP4x13CharlotteKing.png|Blind Love PP4x14CharlotteKing.png|Home Again PP4x15CharlotteKing.png|Two Steps Back PP4x16CharlotteKing.png|Love and Lies PP4x17CharlotteKing.png|A Step Too Far PP4x18CharlotteKing.png|The Hardest Part PP4x19CharlotteKing.png|What We Have Here... PP4x20CharlotteKing.png|Something Old, Something New PP4x21CharlotteKing.png|God Bless the Child PP4x22CharlotteKing.png|...To Change the Things I Can PP5x01CharlotteKing.png|God Laughs PP5x02CharlotteKing.png|Breaking the Rules PP5x03CharlotteKing.png|Deal With It PP5x04CharlotteKing.png|Remember Me PP5x05CharlotteKing.png|Step One PP5x06CharlotteKing.png|If I Hadn't Forgotten... PP5x07CharlotteKing.png|Don't Stop 'Till You Get Enough PP5x08CharlotteKing.png|Who We Are PP5x09CharlotteKing.png|The Breaking Point PP5x10CharlotteKing.png|Are You My Mother? PP5x11CharlotteKing.png|The Standing Eight Count PP5x12CharlotteKing.png|Losing Battles PP5x13CharlotteKing.png|The Time Has Come PP5x14CharlotteKing.png|Too Much PP5x15CharlotteKing.png|You Break My Heart PP5x16CharlotteKing.png|Andromeda PP5x17CharlotteKing.png|The Letting Go PP5x18CharlotteKing.png|It Was Inevitable PP5x19CharlotteKing.png|And Then There Was One PP5x20CharlotteKing.png|True Colors PP5x21CharlotteKing.png|Drifting Back PP5x22CharlotteKing.png|Gone, Baby, Gone PP6x01CharlotteKing.png|Aftershock PP6x02CharlotteKing.png|Mourning Sickness PP6x03CharlotteKing.png|Good Grief PP6x04CharlotteKing.png|You Don't Know What You've Got Till It's Gone PP6x05CharlotteKing.png|The Next Episode PP6x06CharlotteKing.png|Apron Strings PP6x07CharlotteKing.png|The World According to Jake PP6x08CharlotteKing.png|Life Support PP6x09CharlotteKing.png|I'm Fine PP6x10CharlotteKing.png|Georgia on My Mind PP6x11CharlotteKing.png|Good Fries Are Hard to Come By PP6x12CharlotteKing.png|Full Release PP6x13CharlotteKing.png|In Which We Say Goodbye Episode Stills Season 1 PP1x02-1.jpg PP1x02-11.jpg PP1x02-23.jpg PP1x05-11.jpg PP1x05-15.jpg PP1x05-19.jpg PP1x06-1.jpg PP1x06-3.jpg PP1x06-6.jpg Season 2 PP2x02-8.jpg PP2x03-1.jpg PP2x03-3.jpg PP2x03-5.jpg PP2x04-6.jpg PP2x06-2.jpg PP2x06-5.jpg PP2x06-22.jpg PP2x06-27.jpg PP2x06-31.jpg PP2x07-7.jpg PP2x07-8.jpg PP2x07-9.jpg PP2x07-12.jpg PP2x09-6.jpg PP2x09-8.jpg PP2x09-15.jpg PP2x09-16.jpg PP2x09-18.jpg PP2x09-19.jpg PP2x10-8.jpg PP2x10-13.jpg PP2x12-1.jpg PP2x12-5.jpg PP2x12-6.jpg PP2x12-11.jpg PP2x14-1.jpg PP2x19-9.jpg PP2x19-10.jpg PP2x22-12.jpg PP2x22-19.jpg PP2x22-21.jpg Season 3 PP3x01-3.jpg PP3x01-11.jpg PP3x03-13.jpg PP3x05-2.jpg PP3x05-5.jpg PP3x05-7.jpg PP3x05-12.jpg PP3x05-13.jpg PP3x06-1.jpg PP3x06-5.jpg PP3x06-10.jpg PP3x06-11.jpg PP3x07-4.jpg PP3x08-20.jpg PP3x13-7.jpg PP3x14-5.jpg PP3x14-11.jpg PP3x15-2.jpg PP3x20-11.jpg PP3x20-14.jpg PP3x23-4.jpg PP3x23-9.jpg Season 4 PP4x01-5.jpg PP4x01-6.jpg PP4x01-12.jpg PP4x01-17.jpg PP4x01-26.jpg PP4x01-28.jpg PP4x01-35.jpg PP4x02-2.jpg PP4x02-3.jpg PP4x02-7.jpg PP4x02-11.jpg PP4x02-13.jpg PP4x02-15.jpg PP4x02-17.jpg PP4x02-21.jpg PP4x02-24.jpg PP4x05-1.jpg PP4x05-3.jpg PP4x05-5.jpg PP4x05-8.jpg PP4x05-9.jpg PP4x05-11.jpg PP4x05-14.jpg PP4x05-15.jpg PP4x05-17.jpg PP4x05-18.jpg PP4x05-19.jpg PP4x05-21.jpg PP4x07-2.jpg PP4x07-3.jpg PP4x07-5.jpg PP4x07-6.jpg PP4x07-8.jpg PP4x07-9.jpg PP4x07-12.jpg PP4x07-14.jpg PP4x08-1.jpg PP4x08-2.jpg PP4x08-3.jpg PP4x08-6.jpg PP4x08-7.jpg PP4x08-14.jpg PP4x08-15.jpg PP4x08-16.jpg PP4x08-17.jpg PP4x08-18.jpg PP4x12-1.jpg PP4x12-10.jpg PP4x12-11.jpg PP4x12-14.jpg PP4x12-15.jpg PP4x12-21.jpg PP4x12-25.jpg PP4x13-5.jpg PP4x13-8.jpg PP4x13-12.jpg PP4x13-15.jpg PP4x13-16.jpg PP4x13-17.jpg PP4x13-18.jpg PP4x13-20.jpg PP4x14-2.jpg PP4x14-3.jpg PP4x14-22.jpg PP4x14-7.jpg PP4x14-8.jpg PP4x16-3.jpg PP4x16-5.png PP4x17-1.jpg PP4x17-7.jpg PP4x18-5.jpg PP4x18-7.jpg PP4x18-9.jpg PP4x18-14.jpg PP4x18-21.jpg PP4x19-11.jpg PP4x20-2.png PP4x20-6.png PP4x20-9.jpg PP4x20-10.jpg PP4x20-16.jpg PP4x20-17.jpg PP4x20-20.jpg PP4x20-22.jpg PP4x21-2.png PP4x21-14.jpg PP4x22-7.jpg PP4x22-10.jpg PP4x22-12.jpg PP4x22-16.jpg PP4x22-20.jpg Season 5 PP5x01-7.jpg PP5x02-4.jpg PP5x02-5.jpg PP5x04-2.jpg PP5x04-3.jpg PP5x04-11.jpg PP5x04-17.jpg PP5x07-2.jpg PP5x07-10.jpg PP5x08-1.jpg PP5x08-2.jpg PP5x08-3.jpg PP5x08-4.jpg PP5x08-18.jpg PP5x09-1.jpg PP5x09-5.jpg PP5x09-16.jpg PP5x11-2.jpg PP5x11-7.jpg PP5x11-8.jpg PP5x11-9.jpg PP5x11-13.jpg PP5x12-2.jpg PP5x12-4.jpg PP5x12-6.jpg PP5x12-12.jpg PP5x15-13.jpg PP5x12-15.jpg PP5x13-1.jpg PP5x15-2.jpg PP5x15-4.jpg PP5x15-7.jpg PP5x15-8.jpg PP5x15-12.jpg PP5x17-1.jpg PP5x17-2.jpg PP5x17-3.jpg PP5x17-7.jpg PP5x17-8.jpg PP5x17-18.jpg PP5x17-24.jpg PP5x17-25.jpg PP5x21-3.jpg PP5x21-5.jpg PP5x21-12.jpg PP5x21-14.jpg PP5x21-20.jpg PP5x22-1.jpg PP5x22-3.jpg PP5x22-4.jpg PP5x22-7.jpg Season 6 PP6x01-8.jpg PP6x01-18.jpg PP6x02-8.jpg PP6x02-10.jpg PP6x02-11.jpg PP6x04-2.jpg PP6x04-8.jpg PP6x04-11.jpg PP6x04-29.jpg PP6x05-5.jpg PP6x06-3.jpg PP6x06-4.jpg PP6x06-6.jpg PP6x06-8.jpg PP6x06-9.jpg PP6x06-10.jpg PP6x06-23.jpg PP6x06-26.jpg PP6x08-2.jpg PP6x08-10.jpg PP6x08-11.jpg PP6x08-12.jpg PP6x08-13.jpg PP6x08-14.jpg PP6x08-15.jpg PP6x08-16.jpg PP6x08-17.jpg PP6x08-18.jpg PP6x08-19.jpg PP6x08-20.jpg PP6x08-21.jpg PP6x09-10.jpg PP6x09-11.jpg PP6x09-18.jpg PP6x10-1.jpg PP6x10-2.jpg PP6x10-3.jpg PP6x10-4.jpg PP6x10-5.jpg PP6x10-6.jpg PP6x10-7.jpg PP6x10-8.jpg PP6x10-9.jpg PP6x10-10.jpg PP6x10-11.jpg PP6x10-12.jpg PP6x10-13.jpg PP6x10-14.jpg PP6x10-15.jpg PP6x10-16.jpg PP6x10-17.jpg PP6x10-18.jpg PP6x10-20.jpg PP6x10-21.jpg PP6x10-22.jpg PP6x10-23.jpg PP6x10-24.jpg PP6x10-25.jpg PP6x10-26.jpg PP6x10-27.jpg PP6x10-28.jpg PP6x10-29.jpg PP6x10-30.jpg PP6x10-31.jpg PP6x12-14.jpg PP6x13-2.jpg PP6x13-4.jpg PP6x13-6.jpg PP6x13-10.jpg PP6x13-21.jpg PP6x13-24.jpg PP6x13-25.jpg PP6x13-26.jpg PP6x13-27.jpg PP6x13-28.jpg PP6x13-32.jpg PP6x13-33.jpg PP6x13-34.jpg PP6x13-37.jpg Category:Gallery Category:Images (Charlotte King) Category:Images (Private Practice)